


Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Whine

by thefallingdead



Series: Ricky + Nini OneShots [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Divorce, F/M, Family Problems, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Ricky Bowen, Hurt/Comfort, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug, Secret Santa, Skateboarding Lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallingdead/pseuds/thefallingdead
Summary: “Fa la la la LEAVE me alone”Ricky Bowen’s Christmas is lacking the merry. And his Mom too.The holiday cheer, carolling and constant conversations about family reunions are all getting to be a bit much for Ricky. Luckily Nini is there to cheer him up, rain hail or shine (or in this case, snow)Skateboarding lessons, kissin’ sessions and discoverin’ that family (the greatest gift) is more than just DNA.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: Ricky + Nini OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Whine

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed two requests together into one; Angry Ricky & Ricky and Nini Christmas presents exchange 🌸
> 
> @wildaboutwylie for requests/co-write/talk

“Dude. Salt Lake City should be renamed _Frozen_ Lake City!” 

Ricky merely sighed as a reply at Big Red’s words, his breath billowing in the frosty air. Cautiously, the pair continued skateboarding down the incredibly icy footpath. 

He had already damaged one of the wheels last time he lost his footing. (And nearly lost his life). 

“Heads up!” Some freshman shrieked by the ‘East High’ entrance. Ricky and Big Red barely managed to duck as snowballs were slung south over their head.

A blanket of snow smothered the once grassy grounds of Utah, as white as doves but it certainly wasn’t peaceful. 

Snowballs were hurled in every direction by freshmen. The freshmen were hurled in every direction by Gina. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Gina grimaced, holding the main door open for them (even though they were really far away from the door). Her (painstakingly) flat ironed hair was now saturated with snow- reverting back to its natural coiled curls. 

Ricky almost legged it back outside again as the volume of excited pre-holiday chatter hit him smack bang in the face. 

“Seems like y’need that knitted hat more than I do, Gi” Ricky replied, shoving his skateboard into his locker and sifting through the toppled books. The look she shot his way ceased his laughter. “But seriously, you guys gotta help me think of a good Christmas present for Nini because I made a deal with Carlos that he’d pick me for Nini’s Secret Santa-“ 

“Look no further.” Carlos crept up to them in the corridor, silver tinsel draped around his neck. Seb was too. “Because I, the most unbeatable gift, have arrived!” He flicked the edge over his shoulder, possibly blinding a passerby or two. 

“I hope you kept the receipt.” Gina deadpanned, ignoring the noise(and Carlos’ mock offended gasp) as she struck up conversation with Seb. 

“You need to _getcha ass_ in the Christmas spirit.” Carlos checked his reflection in his phone camera. 

The metal of his locker door was cool against Ricky’s forehead as he leaned against it, his calloused fingertips brushing against the edges of a photo. Him and Nini, from Valentine’s day last year. 

After their breakup, he had still kept it in the corner of his locker but now it was back in it rightful place on the door, albeit crumpled. 

“Fa la la la LEAVE me alone.” Ricky muttered, slamming his locker shut before storming off down the hall. 

His hands got caught in the threads of others students sickeningly bright Christmas jumpers. 

He got caught up in the buzzing, bustling crowd. 

E.J got caught by Mr Mazzara, texting on his (now confiscated) cellphone. 

... 

“Not feeling it either, huh?” Gina slid in beside Ricky on the cafeteria bench. 

“Ho Ho NO.” 

At the questioning quirk of Gina’s eyebrow he continued: “Nah it’s just instead of yknow _actually_ learning history in history class, Mrs M just asked about everyone’s Christmas plans.” His voice was now muffled due to his face being planted in his arms. “And I- I find the First World War _very_ interesting.” 

Like an archeologist, Ricky’s life was in ruins. 

He wasn’t kidding when he said he found it hard to talk about these things to anyone besides Nini. 

These THINGS being how this would be his first family Christmas Dinner without all members of his family. Dad promised some Chinese from the takeaway down the street over actual turkey. Meanwhile, Mum promised a FaceTime call from Chicago over actually being present. 

Ricky’s lunchtray sat untouched beside him. Hence Big Red and E.J, sat in front of him, picking away at his tater tots. And his pizza slice. And even his jello- and Ricky Bowen _loved_ jello. 

With stinging eyes, Ricky scanned the crowded cafeteria. No Nini. 

‘She’s probably still at her locker. Or struggling to escape from these psycho students- okay no that was a bit mean’ 

Ricky just didn’t _get_ it. It being the excitement and joyous emotions of the student body. Not this year, anyways. 

His breath hitched in his throat at the onslaught of decorations. Ms Jenn had asked (read: bribed, coerced, threatened) a bunch of students to join the decorating committee. 

“The Christmas tree is fake, like the people at this school. Principal Griffin says a real tree is out of budget.” Carlos pouted as he noticed Ricky’s wandering eyes. 

The red and white fairy-lights dangling across the cafeteria balcony and the holly wreaths on each classroom door and the tremendously tall Christmas tree with so many baubles you couldn’t even see the green pine leaves. 

The Bowen abode looked barren in comparison. 

‘Unless you count empty cans, tissues and takeaway cartons as decorations.’ 

E.J, Big Red, Gina and even Carlos quit talking as Ricky stood up abruptly. His hands trembled as he tugged his grey hoodie up after plugging in his AirPods in an effort to drown out the noise. 

“Listen, I gotta find Nini. I’ll be- I’ll be back.” 

...

Relief washed over Ricky like a wave when he spotted Nini at her locker. He couldn’t see her face because she was facing away and so as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, he couldn’t see her grin either. 

Whatever green jumper she was wearing felt soft at his fingertips. 

Ricky tugged her back flush against his front, digging his face into her neck. Her long brown hair tickled his skin slightly but Ricky couldn’t care less. 

She shared her warmth as easily as she shared her heart. And her carrot sticks at lunchtimes. 

“G’mornin’ you.” Nini let out a giggle. She stopped organising her books for next period. One of her hands reached back to ruffle his curls as the other settled on his one on her stomach. 

“People are fuckin’ crazy today, man. I can’t handle it.” Ricky dotted his lips from the crook of Nini’s neck up to her jawline as she hummed, tilting back. 

“Talk to me about it, what’s up?” Her eyebrows furrowed cutely together as she turned in his arms. 

“If the Goths start singing Christmas carols again, I’ll use my pencil to give them another piercing.” Ricky griped, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m just not in the mood for Chri-“ 

His words died in his throat as Ricky took in her body. Not BECAUSE of her body (although, that too) but because of the Christmas jumper on her body. Like the majority of the student body today. 

Only hers was green and had a fuzzy brown reindeer with a red bobble as a nose. 

“Nini! I just found the _cutest_ makeup bag on Amazon to give to Mum.” Kourtney suddenly bustled up beside the couple, squealing. “And _get this_ , it’s 70% off!” She exclaimed, with Hallelujah hand gestures. Her curly hair in spacebuns bouncing on her head as Kourtney shifted from one high heeled foot to another. 

Ricky watched on as a grin grew on his girlfriends face as she returned her best friends excitement. 

“Sorry Ricky, what were you saying?” Nini turned her face back towards his, her doe eyes wide and worried and attentive and _joyful_. Ricky’s eyes snapped back up from her chest- ahem her _jumper_ and he swallowed. 

‘I can’t ruin her mood, man.’ 

“Uh- nothin’ babe. Now cmon, let’s go to lunch eh?” Ricky forces a tight smile on his face. 

“Do you like my jumper? It lights up!” Nini made an effort of showing him, trying to elicit a real smile from her boyfriend. 

“Woah!” Ricky enthused, his tone sounding a bit too preppy to be genuine. 

‘Come on dude. You were Troy literally one month ago. Hone those acting skills’ 

Nini still looks unsure but he gently grabs her hand from the nape of his neck and spins her as if she were Belle at the ball, handing her off to Kourtney. 

Together they link arms, giggling their way to the cafeteria whilst Ricky purposely traipsed behind. 

...

Ricky bit back a cuss as his friends delightedly discussed their Christmas Day plans. He could barely muster a smirk as Nini cheekily shifted around on his lap. 

From what he gathered so far, Big Red’s entire family, including his relatives from Wisconsin whom he had never met, were coming down. 

Gina and her Mom were hosting a gathering at her Mom’s boyfriends ski lodge. 

Seb’s large family were arranging a massive meal at his farm. Even his M- even his Mom, who was a nurse, managed to get Christmas Day off. 

The curly haired teen moved his chin from where it rested on Nini’s shoulder to lean his forehead against her back, a small shield. 

He smelt like that ‘Throb’ bodyspray. 

Nini’s usual floral scent was drowned out by some concoction of gingerbread and cinnamon. 

“D’you want some?” Nini turned around in his arms, offering up her tub of egg nog (?). 

“I-“ Ricky shook his head with a tight smile. His hand caressed her thigh as Nini moved to sit sideways. 

“So that’s a neg on the nog? Okay!” She shrugged but nuzzled her face into the crook of Ricky’s neck. 

Conversations flowed easily amongst the group. Chats of ‘wishlists’ and resolutions for the New Year and “Please don’t make any ‘I haven’t seen you since last year!’ jokes when we come back to school” wafted up towards the roof rafters. 

Nini felt Ricky heave a sigh before she heard it, his chest falling (much like his smile when he thinks she’s looked away). 

“Okay Captain Cheekbones!” Carlos ruffled the ‘Secret Santa’ names inside one of the tophats (Miss Jenn let him borrow it!). “Your turn!” He edged it towards Ricky with a knowing smile. 

Ricky felt Nini’s eyelashes flutter against his neck as she shut her eyes. He wished E.J and the rest of his peering peers could take note. 

She, as per usual, fiddled with the ring on the index finger of his free hand absentmindedly. 

Only one piece of neatly folded paper was left in the hat. Carlos popped the hat on a smiling Seb’s head once Ricky plucked out the lined paper. 

Nini was written in black ink, with hearts instead of dots on her ‘i’s. Her tidy script was easily recognisable from their countless note passings. 

Ricky’s hand rested high on her jean covered thigh, the rosy blush on Nini’s cheeks evoking a genuine smile on his face. 

“Okay, listen up you guys!” Ashlyn listed off the rules of ‘Secret Santa’. Ricky barely withheld a sly smile and drummed a beat on Nini’s leg with the pads of his fingers when the bubbly girl stressed the budget limit for gifts. 

Big Red’s parents had kindly took Ricky on as a server after the show so he had more than enough saved up to buy Nini the perfect gift- it’s just a matter of what the gift should be. 

Carolling rose up from behind them. Ricky held back a grunt as his friends cheered them on. 

Deck the halls? More like deck the pitchy lead singer- okay no. 

“I got myself for Secret Santa!” E.J curled his bicep. 

Carlos curled his hair quiff with his portable curling tongs. 

... 

The multitude of colours glaring from the television screen could be seen from the living room window. Mama C spotted Ricky hesitantly walking to the front door of the Salazar-Bowen residence as she closed the curtains. 

‘Too late to turn around now’ Ricky winced as his Dad loudly rapped his knuckles on the door, shaking the wreath. 

“Dad it’s Christmas Eve, we really shouldn’t be here.” The teen muttered beneath his breath. Despite the heavy oak door, Ricky could still hear the Christmas music and chatter and laughter. 

The darkness of the night made the twinkling lights on the houses walls stand out even further. 

“Ricky! You guys made it!” Carol tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and tucked her cardigan closer to her frame once she opened the front door. “Come in, come in. It’s freezing out, isn’t it?” 

Ricky gulped, glancing around the living room. From the sewn stockings on the fireplace to the warm orange glow of the crackling fire to the presents neatly wrapped beneath the Christmas tree. With a bow. 

Ricky snapped back into focus as Carol padded over to him in her Birkenstock slippers. He stumbled as the woman tugged him against her bosom for a warm hug. His arms slowly wound around her frame, uncertainty in his movements. 

Carol shared a sympathetic smile with his Dad over Ricky’s shoulder. His Dad fiddled with the handle of the gift bag nervously. 

Even thought there was a lot of clattering of pots and pans from the kitchen, Ricky shut his eyes and melted against her as the woman patted his back. 

It was the closest thing he’s gotten to a ‘Mom Hug’ since- since his Mom said gave him a goodbye hug. AGAIN. 

... 

One of her (admittedly sweaty) palms gripped the stairs banister as the other held Ricky’s large gift bag. 

The carpet of the stairs was scratchy despite her fluffy sock protection but, trust me, Nini was in no rush to disturb the peace downstairs. 

An affectionate smile blossomed on her scarlet lips as she took in the sight. Her Mom’s were guiding the rolling snacks tray over to Ricky’s Dad, banging into the furniture/Ricky’s Dad. 

Meanwhile Ricky was settled beside her Lola on the couch. His eyes were focused and his ears perked as he absorbed whatever memories she was sharing with him. 

His hands held the elderly woman’s picture album protectively as if it were his own guitar, keeping the tattered edges away from the tea spills on the table. 

Whatever Ricky was saying to Lola faltered as his eyes washed over Nini’s body. He excused himself from Lola and made his way to Nini. 

Despite the fact the girl was on the last step of the stairs, Ricky was STILL taller than her. 

Nini nervously patted down non-existant crinkles on her red dress only to have Ricky gather her in his arms a second later. She wound her arms around his neck tightly. The feeling of her lithe body pressed so flush against his soothed Ricky more than he’d expected. 

She felt so familiar in his arms, like a well worn jumper. 

‘ _Not_ a Christmas jumper type sweater’ 

“Nini, you look-“ Ricky’s throat was suddenly dry despite only just downing some of Lola’s ‘Fantastic Filipino Fruit Punch’. “Wow. You look wow.” He struggled out, leaning back to admire her. 

“Thank you, Ricky. You don’t look half bad yourself!” Nini giggled. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek, holding for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“Uh-“ Ricky continued as he stroked her hip “-I was just listening to some of your Nan’s stories. She’s kinda AWESOME.” He laughed breathily as he noticed her gaze shift to his lips. 

It wasn’t long before an awkward cough from one of their parents disrupted them but that awkwardness soon ebbed away as the night went on. 

Lola’s patience as Ricky (once again) beat her in a game of ‘Spicy Uno’ ebbed away too. 

... 

“Why did Santa’s helper go to the therapist? Because of his low _elf_ esteem” 

“No!” Nini groaned, falling against Ricky in laughter as he read out the paper. Ricky folded it up onto the side table before looking inside the rest of the Christmas cracker. 

“Wait. I don’t get it?” Lola wondered to herself in her armchair. 

“Okay! Time for another Christmas cracker, Mike you and I can have a turn. Grab one side and pull!” Mama C clapped her hands together in excitement. 

Dana poured out some mulled wine from a chilled bottle for Mike and Carol, waving off his reluctant refusal with an offer to drive him home. 

Nini smiled, feeling Ricky cup her cheek. She held her face steady as he placed the paper crown on her head, the faint green colouring standing out nicely against her loose brown hair. 

“What does Santa suffer from if he gets stuck in a chimney?” Carol read out, scanning the room to see if anyone had any answers. Ricky and Nini shrugged at one another, Nini’s hand holding Ricky’s in her lap. His thumb stroked the top of her hand gently. 

“CLAUStrophobic! Hah! That’s a good one. Although I suppose I shouldn’t laugh” Carol fretted and Dana comforted her with a side hug. 

“Who’s ready for some Ginataang BiloBilo and Lumpia, hmm?” Dana donned her apron as she made to make for the kitchen.B

“Actually Ina, could I take Ricky to open his ‘Secret Santa’ stuff?” Nini sent a soft smile his way. Ricky choked on his fruit punch as he saw the size of her gift bag, whereas her gift fit in his denim jacket pocket. 

Nini brandished an eyemask at her Ina’s approval. Ricky eyed it and her up. 

“I’m not wearing that, Neens.” 

... 

“How long more do I have to wear this on for?” Ricky yearned to remove the scratchy fabric over his eyes as Nini guided him beneath the streetlight lit path. 

“Nearly there- oh watch out for the lamppost!- nevermind.” 

He didn’t have the heart to tell her he could actually half see through the thin fabric so he let her slowly lead him to- 

“The Skatepark?” Ricky questioned as Nini unveiled his eyemask in a ‘Tada!’ motion. 

Moonlight streamed over the ramps, glinting off the metal bars that Ricky was oh-so-familiar with. This was the place Ricky had spent most of his childhood, less so now. 

The bench Nini sat him down on as she fiddled with the bow of her large gift bag? It’s where he once sat, bleeding profusely, after his first (but not last) attempt at a Dragon Flip. The name suited it because the gash on his forehead felt like it was on fire for the next week. 

Or- or the ramp Nini was beckoning him to. That’s where he nailed his first Hospital Flip. The other attempts landed him in hospital. 

The chill of the ramp travelled up his legs as the pair sat down in the concave of it. 

Nini had laid out a checkered quilt on the ground for them. Graffiti decorated the sloped walls around them, yet the fairy lights coiled around some metal bars and lampposts made the more vulgar drawing less in-your-face. 

‘Matt waz ‘ere. Delighful’ 

Nini faced him, a few metres away, legs crossed Indian Style. With anticipation, Ricky watched as she pulled up the sleeves of her (his) coat to try open the knotted bow. 

“Hush, Bowen. I’ll get it. Just give me time. It’s hard because I bite my nails.” 

“I know.” 

Before he knew it, something hit against his thigh as Nini rolled it over. A skateboard. A sleek, wooden, brand new skateboard. 

“What is this?” His voice gradually heightened in pitch at his surprise. 

Ricky was caught for words as he held it up in his hands, marvelling at the curved wood and oiled wheels. 

“Ashlyn is a part of the Woodworking club, who knew? And uhm anyways I know your skateboard got a bit banged up a while back so yeah! I enlisted their help and their saws to make you a new one.” Nini fiddled with the buttons on her (his) jacket. 

“Nini.” Ricky merely whispered out her name as he turned over the skateboard in his lap. His fingers traced the etchings on the back. 

“We all carved our names into it, mines over there-“ 

“I’ve found it.” Ricky murmured and traced the shaky hearts above her ‘i’s. 

Nini leaned back on her palms, loving how engrossed Ricky was with the skateboard. She could already see his eyes gloss over as he imagined the new tricks (and Emergency Room visits) soon to come. 

“And that’s not all! Gimme!” Nini almost laughed as Ricky reluctantly rolled it back to her. She fished out a plastic box from the gift bag, steam coating the sides. “Ina gave me some stuff to take with me in case we get hungry. And I don’t know about you but I’m STARVING” 

And so the pair slid the skateboard smoothly between them, the container of food on top, and laughter punctuated their sentences. 

Nini hastily swallowed down her bite of food as Ricky tugged her to her feet. With the plastic containers removed, he slid the skateboard over to them using his foot. 

“Seriously Nini, thank you for-.” His eyes brimmed with affection, locking with her own. “-for all of this!” He gestured around before his large hands rested on her waist. 

“I know things have been different lately with your Mum-“ Nini’s hand that wasn’t on his shoulder brushed away his stray curl. “And I know it’s not the same but our door is always open yknow?” She didn’t want to push him too much. 

Her eyes stung as Ricky’s teary eyes dropped to the floor. 

“I get that Chicago is her home now. I do. I get it. But it still sucks.” The curly haired boy had visibly deflated. 

Nini’s, and only Nini’s, comforting consolations in his ear was the only thing to straighten his posture. 

... 

“I’m soarin’, I’m fuckin’ flyin’, Ricky help” Nini squealed, limbs flailing. Her black Doc Martens weren’t exactly the best shoe choice for skateboarding. 

She felt his arms steady her waist on the skateboard before she ate ground. Again. 

“You’re getting the hang of it! Kinda.” Ricky badly stifled a laugh as Nini rolled past him down the ramp and off the ramp entirely. A turtle would have been faster than her. 

It took approximately three strides for him to reach her wobbly form, positioning himself to the side of the skateboard, facing her. 

“Take my hand, take a breath, there you go.” Slowly Ricky guided the brunette down the pavement. “Easy does it- shit careful!” Nini’s small hands grasped his forearms with a strength he didn’t even know she had. 

His eyes couldn’t help but drift down to her full lips, which were pursed in concentration. Nini let out a hum as Ricky suddenly leaned down to kiss her before pulling back. 

Skateboard: 10/10

Nini’s not sprained ankles: 1/2 

“That’s my girl.” He praised her as she pushed herself off in the right direction this time. Now Nini trusted herself enough to only hold one of Ricky’s hands. 

He still watched her like a hawk. Tony Hawk. 

‘Heh, that was a good one.’ 

Car lights flashed in the darkness as they made their way back to the blankets which were now crumpled. Red, yellow and green hues intermixed due to the traffic lights. Ricky’s hazel eyes were fixated on Nini’s face, admiring her features and tiny proud smile. 

... 

“Bloody hell!” She squealed nearby, rolling past, damn near toppling over/getting a vibe check from God (as Carlos would say). 

Ricky chuckled to himself at her cute English accent. He folded up the blanket and put it back with the container in the bag. Once he leaned down however, Nini’s gift fell out of his pocket. 

“What’s this?” She skidded to a stop, picking up the small box and tapping it. Ricky scratched the back of his neck as he watched her admire the haphazardly tied bow. 

“Open it.” He instructed simply, waiting with bated breath as her nimble fingers fumbled over the tie. He pocketed the box once she took out her gift. 

Nini gasped, delicately holding the silver bracelet in her hand. It glinted beautifully in the moonlight, the three multicolored charms looking like a stained glass window. She gently ran her finger over the smooth surface of one. 

“Ricky I- it’s beautiful!” She crooned. 

“Yeah.” He agreed simply, but he wasn’t looking at the bracelet. “Here, let me.” 

Nini bit her lip, watching Ricky take hold of her wrist in his two hands. Their visible breaths mingled together because of their close proximity. He fiddled with the clasp for a hot minute before he found the right fit. 

‘There. That shouldn’t cut off her blood circulation!’ 

“Ricky, I love it so much!” Nini sniffled, letting the charms dangle in her palm. 

“The Black treble clef THING is for your love of music. I meant it when I said you’re one in a million talented” Ricky whispered, watching her mouth drop open in disbelief. 

“Uh the red shoe charm-“ He shakily pointed it out “is because ‘The Wizard of Oz’ is your favorite musical and uh yeah.” He scuffed his converse tip against the pavement. “If you ever get lost, and you always do, just click your heels three times and shit and you’ll be back home. Next to me” 

“Maybe Ms Jenn will put that on next year!” Nini felt her lip quiver and her eyes build up with unshed tears. “What about this little guy? The London Eye?” 

“Fuck. Yeah. The lady at the shop didn’t have one that resembled that ride at Six Flags. Yknow the one where I vomited on your shoes afterwards? Yeah.” Ricky cringed to himself at the memory. 

“It’s perfect.” The brunette whispered, bring her hand up to rest on his face. 

“Every like anniversary and birthday and Christmas, I could buy you a new charm to add to it till the bracelet is full” He unconsciously nuzzled into her hand. 

“I love you, Ricky” Nini’s voice cracked. She watched in awe albeit blurry awe. 

Ricky’s lopsided grin grew as he noticed the lack of an English accent accompanying her words. She was sure. 

“I love you too, Neens. So fuckin’ much.” 

The cheesiest smile graced Nini’s face before she jumped into his arms. Ricky spun her around with ease, the skirt part of her dress rippling in the air. 

Forehead pressed against one anothers, eyes half lidded, blanket possibly muddied by Ricky’s footprint. 

But that didn’t matter. 

“Uh-“ Ricky suddenly leaned down before standing up straight once more, his strong arm above his head. 

“A twig?” Nini snorted at the branch piece dangling above them. 

“There’s no mistletoe so we gotta make too!” His usual cheeky grin playing on his lips. 

Slowly, Ricky leaned down, giving Nini the opportunity to back away. She didn’t. Shocker! 

Nini took gentle grasp of his dog tag around his neck, pulling Ricky down until he got the message- capturing her soft lips with his. 

The kiss was unlike the fast paced ones they shared in school corridors or hasty goodbye pecks before he skateboarded home. This one was lovely and languid, a relaxed rhythm. 

Nini tangled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck whilst Ricky wound his arms around her waist (twig long forgotten). One of her hands caressed his cheek, the charms cold against Ricky’s warm skin. 

Snow silently fluttered around them, landing in their hair. 

Ricky switched sides, deepening the kiss. I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t pleased by the little noises he elicited from her. Alls Ricky wanted was to get closer and closer and- 

“It’s deck the halls with boughs of holly. Not buckets of horny, you filthy animals.” 

Ricky didn’t spare a glance at the nosy passerby, instead removing his hand from Nini’s waist to raise a middle finger in the air but not breaking the kiss. 

The “passerby” was Ricky’s Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves 🌸💖 I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I wrote it on the drive to and from the shops hence why it’s a bit rushed and lacking detail but I’m challenging myself to write a bit every day (kinda like Liv with her songwriting) so I’m going by a new motto; Feck It and just posting! 
> 
> Comments and kudos and critiques are always loved so if you can spare a moment I would appreciate it so so much! 🌹❤️
> 
> Love, Ella xxx


End file.
